


Home is where the Heart is

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Food, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel Holiday Swap, Multi, One-Shot, Polyamory, Sam Wilson deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: little fluffy piece about three boys who deserve the world





	Home is where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gr8escap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/gifts).



> I jumped in as pitch hitter for the Swap since my original recipient couldn't be contacted and was lucky enough to get gr8escap's prompt!  
> Absolutely love their blog steverogersnotebook so I am very excited to be able to gift this to them! 
> 
> I'm sorry that it's so short, it was all quite spontaneous but I tried my very best, as always.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

It’s almost midnight and the city has grown quiet and dark.

Sam is curled up on the couch, reading. He insisted on getting to take at least a few books with him as they went on the wild goose chase to track down the Winter Soldier.

Steve, having taken his sketchbook and pencils, couldn’t object. He was glad he hadn’t.

The Falcon was never as relaxed and peaceful as he was reading.

 

Not for the first time since they’d started their mission, Steve felt his chest flutter with affection.

The man had dropped everything, without question, without doubt, to follow him into the unknown, had risked his life more than once even before they really knew each other.

It took true heart to trust someone like that.

 

“Hey.” Steve said quietly, sitting down on the dusty carpet, back against the coffee table.

He’d started sitting on the floor a lot, like he used to as a kid. Sam never questioned it. Something about it made him felt more grounded, more secure. And right now, his heart was beating like crazy, his hands slightly shaky.

 

Sam looked up from the pages arching his brow. “Hey man.” Seeing the serious expression on the other man’s face, he placed the book on the pillow next to him. “You okay?”

Steve bit his lip, his eyes wide with anxiety. “Sam, I … I think I’m falling in love with you. And I just … thought you deserved to know.”

 

His heart skipped a few beats as the words poured out.,

He’d gone over the scene a million times in his head but it had never gotten any less awkward. He still felt like a teenager on the schoolyard. Much more than that, he was terrified to ruin the friendship between them but yet again, maybe he’d started doing that the moment he’d first imagined sneaking into Sam’s bedroom and kissing him awake.

 

Sam’s eyes held his gaze for a moment, thinking. He nodded slowly.

“Are you sure?” He asked softly. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together with little other contact and I know you miss Barnes and it’s all a bit much to handle.”

Steve felt a flicker of hurt in his chest. He thought for a moment. He knew the other man had a point, he’d asked himself that question a hundred times, but he’d always come to the same conclusion.

“I am sure, Sam. It’s not like I, I don’t know, expect us to be the next great lovestory, I just thought you deserved to know. You can always back out if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“It doesn’t.” Sam answered slowly. “I like you, Steve, can’t say I haven’t been tempted to crawl into your bed every now and then. But I know how you feel about your friend. I see the look on your face when you talk about him, hell, he turned your face into goo and you’re  still chasing the guy across the globe. I just don’t wanna be the last resort ‘til you get your Bucky back.”

 

Steve nodded, chewing his lip again. He couldn’t help but feel a shiver of excitement that Sam might feel the same way about him.  
“I respect that.” He said. “But I promise you’re not. We’ve no idea where Buck is, how he is, if he’s even still remotely human. After all Hydra has done to him, I doubt dating is gonna be the first thing on his mind. I can’t promise not to love him but I can promise to love you just as much.”

“Let me think ‘bout it, okay?” Sam leaned forward, his eyes open and vulnerable. He pressed a quick kiss on Steve’s forehead before he disappeared into his bedroom.

 

Two nights later, Steve woke to a soft knock at his door.

“We better not fuck this up, man. I like us.” Sam said, padding into the room, tentatively making his way under Steve’s blanket.

“We won’t.” Steve whispered, pulling him in. The sensation of warm skin and soft fabric made his chest flutter. He took in every detail, the other man’s weight on him, the feeling of his muscles under his fingertips, the taste of his lips.

 

For the first time since he’d woken from the ice, he felt truly happy.

 

\--

 

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice was raspy, his eyes focused on something in the distance.

Steve knew that look too well, the familiar expression Bucky always got when he tried to understand the memories that came back to him.

“What’s up, buddy?” He said gently.

“When we were … younger. Before. Did we- did I kiss you?” His eyes snapped to meet Steve’s, his voice grew cleared, louder. “I remember… you were skinny and I held you in my arms and we kissed and I ... “

“You said you loved me.” Steve completed. “I was 17, sick as always, in so much pain. You were scared I wasn’t gonna make it. So you held me all night, kissing me again and again, told me you loved me bad and you’d never leave me.” His voice grew thick with emotion. That particular memory was burned into his mind forever. He’d played it in his head over and over again more often than he could count. Even after he’d fallen for Sam, he couldn’t help but think of it every now and then.

 

“I did leave you.” Bucky said darkly.

“Not by choice.” Steve reached out, taking his hands. They were shaking slightly. He held them tighter, resisting to urge to kiss each knuckle like he used to.

“Still did … I loved you.” Bucky repeated with a hint of wonder in his voice. Something about the realization seemed to confuse and assure him at the same time. He looked at Steve’s hands, moving his fingers over the other man’s skin.

“Buck…. I loved you too, you know.” Steve confessed. “We were… something. More than friends.”

“You love Sam now.” Bucky said matter-of-factly. “I’ve seen you kiss him. You’re more than friends.”

 

Steve nodded slowly. He’d been afraid of this conversation. When they’d first found Bucky at last, getting him to safety and helping him repair the damage Hydra had done to his brain had been their first priority. It had taken months to get a somewhat normal routine back into their lives, the three of them sharing a house in Wakanda like the world’s strangest roommates.

Have normal conversations, watch movies, play games. Things normal people did.

And with each day it became clearer to Steve that his feelings for Bucky had not changed and never would.

 

“Yes, I do. Like I love Peggy. Like I love you.” He felt his chest flutter. “My heart’s big enough to love all of you unconditionally, endlessly, hopelessly.”

“Does Sam know?”

“Yeah, I told him soon as I realized. He said people aren’t something you own. That he trusted me to do what felt right.” Of course he did. Wonderful, beautiful Sam Wilson, as faithful and patient as he was. “There’s no expectations, Buck. Just having you back here, safe and recovering, is all I need.”

 

“I know.” Bucky smiled. “But …. I think I’m still hopelessly in love with you, Steve.”

He freed his hands from his grasp to put them on Steve’s cheeks, pulling him into a tentative kiss.

Steve gasped softly, leaning into the kiss, pressing his body against Bucky’s.

This was better than the memories.

No guilt, no worries of being heard or seen, no secrecy or fear.

Just the two of them, lost in gentle touch.

 

They murmured words of affection as they explored each other’s bodies, curious, gentle and unafraid.

 

\---

 

The smell of coffee drifted through the small house, music playing from the old-fashioned record player Shuri had organized for them.

It didn’t take long for the bedroom door to open with a soft creak and two sleepy soldiers to come padding out in their boxers, messy hair sticking out in all directions.

 

Bucky smiled. The sight still filled his heart with endless affection.

“Morning, sleepyheads. I made pancakes!” He announced, nodding towards the stack he’d placed in the oven to keep warm.

Steve was the first to find his way to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Bucky. His body was still warm and smelled of bed and sleep. Bucky leaned into him, kissing his cheek. The new beard scratched against his chin. It was still slightly irritating but there was no denying it made Steve irresistibly attractive.

“Mmhhmorning” He murmured. “You were up early today.”

“You two just sleep to long.” Bucky laughed. “It’s almost lunchtime. I don’t know why you’d wast half of a perfectly good day with sleeping.”

 

“Who says we were sleeping?” Sam joined them with a gentle kiss to Bucky’s neck. “Could’ve been up to all sorts of things in there while you were gone.”

“I’d’ve heard that. Steve’s louder than camgirl, especially in the morning.”

“No, I’m not!” Steve protested, but Sam nodded in agreement, resting his chin back on Bucky’s shoulder..

“Do I smell blueberry?” He mumbled against the exposed skin, lips slowly making his way up to his cheeks.

“And chocolate chips.” Buck said quietly, leaning into the touch.

A few months ago he’d never have thought anyone other than Steve would ever get to be inside his comfort zone, to stand this close to him, touch him even. But Sam had always been patient and gentle and steady. It hadn’t been long until Bucky saw why Steve had fallen for him.

From there, it really was just a few heartfelt conversations and fun evenings at the lake until Buck himself confessed his attraction.

 

“Mmhmm sounds amazing.” Sam whispered, snaking around him. “God I love you.” His lips found Bucky’s, kissing him urgently, his hands curling into the other man’s shirt.

“You’re so easy, Sam.” Steve chuckled, before he was pulled into another long kiss, the three of them entangled in a tight embrace, kissing and laughing softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This was my first time writing these three dating each other and honestly I really wanna write a longer piece now.
> 
> For the full-sized artwork and my other fanarts, check out my instagram:  
> instagram.com/sweetinsanityarts


End file.
